Ned Flanders
Nedward "Ned" Flanders – sąsiad rodziny Simpsonów, dawniej właściciel sklepu dla leworęcznych. Obecnie Ned zajmuje się nauczaniem czwartej klasy Szkoły Podstawowej w Springfield. Jest nader miły i rzadko popada w agresję. Charakteryzuje go ogromna pobożność; otwarcie wyznaje swoją wiarę i żyje zgodnie z biblijnymi przykazaniami. Biografia thumb|left|200px|Mały Ned z rodzicami Dorastający w rodzinie beatników Ned nie był grzecznym dzieckiem, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego nadpobudliwość i agresja martwiły rodziców, co nie zmienia faktu, że porzucili jakąkolwiek formę dyscypliny i nie podjęli żadnych działań w celu zmiany zachowania syna. Postanowili poszukać pomocy u doktora Fostera. Aby wyleczyć Neda, lekarz zastosował eksperymentalną terapię polegającą na dawaniu klapsów przez 8 miesięcy. Terapia była tak skuteczna, że chłopiec nie był w stanie w ogóle okazywać złości. Od tej pory wyrażał ją jedynie bezsensownym bełkotem przemieszanym ze słowami takimi jak "diddily" czy "doodily""Hurricane Neddy". thumb|right|200px|Ned przed Leftorium Ned Flanders ukończył Bob Jones University, gdzie zdobył tytuł magistra"Left Behind". Przez większość czasu pracował jako farmaceuta. Dopiero w wieku 60 lat decyduje się zrezygnować z pracy i zainwestować rodzinne fundusze w sklep z rzeczami dla leworęcznych o nazwie Leftorium"When Flanders Failed. W pewnym momencie jego firma splajtuje i jest zmuszony znaleźć nową pracę. Po bezskutecznych poszukiwaniach w końcu zostaje nauczycielem klasy Barta Simpsona, zastępując na tym stanowisku Ednę Krabappel i panią Berrerę"Left Behind". Obecnie mieszka w domu przy ulicy 744 Evergreen Terrace i jest sąsiadem Simpsonów. Osobowość thumb|right|200px|Ned trzymający Biblię Ned Flanders jest wzorowym przykładem chrześcijanina. Jego dobroczynność, współczucie i życzliwość sprawiają, że znacząco wyróżnia się na tle pozostałych springfieldczyków. Ned nieraz pracuje jako wolontariusz"'Tis the Fifteenth Season" i często okazuje innym swoje miłosierdzie, nie oczekując nic w zamian. Przykładowo, pewnego razu z dobroci serca oddaje swoją nerkę i płuco do szpitala, by w przyszłości ktoś mógł skorzystać z jego zdrowych organów"Homer's Triple Bypass". Flanders jest także dobrym sąsiadem, co udowadnia, wielokrotnie oferując Simpsonom pomoc i pożyczając Homerowi swoje rzeczy. thumb|left|200px Z drugiej strony Ned często bywa nadgorliwy w swojej wierze. Nie mogąc przyjąć do wiadomości, że Bart i Lisa nie mieli chrztu, uważa za swój obowiązek przeprowadzić na nich ten obrzęd"Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily". Innym razem siedzi przed telewizorem do późna z notatnikiem w dłoni i obsesyjnie wypisuje wszystkie niecenzuralne słowa wypowiedziane na wizji"You Kent Always Say What You Want". Gdy czuje się zagubiony lub nie jest pewien, czy nie zgrzeszył przeciwko Bogu, zwraca się do wielebnego Lovejoya. O ile na początku sprawiało to pastorowi pewną satysfakcję, teraz ciąży mu to niemiłosiernie, tym bardziej, że Ned najczęściej wypytuje go o drobnostki, na które nikt inny nie zwraca uwagi"In Marge We Trust". Z tego powodu Lovejoy często lekceważy Neda i jego problemy, a nawet bywa złośliwy w stosunku do niego"22 Short Films About Springfield". Wygląd thumb|right|200px|Umięśniony Ned Flanders Ned jest bardzo dobrze zbudowany, co ukrywa pod różową koszulą i grubym zielonym swetrem"A Streetcar Named Marge""Diatribe of a Mad Housewife". Poza tym zawsze nosi szare spodnie, czarne buty i okulary. Mimo 60 lat, zachowuje młody wygląd dzięki życiu w czystości, dokładnemu przeżuwaniu i codziennej dawce witaminy K - kościoła"Viva Ned Flanders". Jednym z jego znaków rozpoznawczych są charakterystyczne wąsy. Rodzina i przyjaciele thumb|left|150px|Ned i Maude W pierwszych sezonach Simpsonów rodzina Flandersów składa się z Neda, jego żony Maude oraz ich synów: Roda i Todda. W odcinku "Alone Again, Natura-Diddily" Maude ginie po upadku z widowni, potrącona koszulką wystrzeloną z bazooki. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, po śmierci Maude Ned wciąż jest małżonkiem Ginger, kelnerki, z którą żeni się w Las Vegas"Viva Ned Flanders. Pewnego razu kobieta postanawia zamieszkać z nim i jego synami, lecz kiedy poznaje bliżej swojego męża, czym prędzej odjeżdża i prawdopodobnie się z nim rozwodzi"Brawl in the Family". W kolejnych sezonach Ned spotyka się również z piosenkarką Rachel Jordan"I'm Goin' to Praiseland" oraz aktorką Sarą Sloane"A Star Is Born Again". thumb|right|200px|Ned i Edna Po dłuższym czasie spędzonym w samotności Ned staje przed wyborem poślubienia Edny Krabappel"The Ned-liest Catch", która (jak się okazuje w odcinku "Ned 'N' Edna's Blend") decyduje się zostać jego żoną. Ich związek zostaje przerwany ze względu na śmierć aktorki użyczającej głosu Ednie, Marci Wallace. thumb|left|200px|Homer i Ned Jeśli chodzi o relacje ze znajomymi i przyjaciółmi, Ned prawdopodobnie najlepiej zna rodzinę Simpsonów, chociażby z racji bliskiego sąsiedztwa. Homer generalnie nie przepada za Flandersem, zazdroszcząc mu rodziny, pracy, zdrowia, samodyscypliny i wyższego standardu życia. Bywają jednak momenty, w których sąsiad wspiera Neda, a nawet traktuje go jak swojego przyjaciela"Homer Loves Flanders""Hurricane Neddy". Ciekawostki * Jego ulubiony smak lodów to zwykły. * Numer ATM Neda to 5316. * Jego e-mail to ned.flanders@springface.com, zaś numer telefonu - 555-8904"Left Behind". * W odcinku "Hurricane Neddy" pokazana zostaje scena sprzed 30 lat, w której Ned jest dzieckiem. Jest to niemożliwe, gdyż obecnie ma 60 lat. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield Kategoria:Rodzina Flandersów Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Harry Shearer Kategoria:Nauczyciele de:Ned Flanders en:Ned Flanders es:Ned Flanders fr:Ned Flanders it:Ned Flanders lt:Nedas Flandersas sv:Ned Flanders pt-br:Ned Flanders ru:Нед Фландерс zh:内德·弗兰德斯